Mating One-shots!
by Mangamates46
Summary: Title says it all. Rated M for a reason. Read at your own risk. *REQUESTING CLOSED*
1. BreezexHolly: Payback

**A/N: Hello all you that are reading this! Like the title says, these are all about cats mating and stuff... anyway. First one is Breezepelt and Hollyleaf!**

**Now, this is before Hollyleaf finds out she's half-Clan and related to Breezepelt ^_^ It all starts during a brawl between ThunderClan and WindClan that Erin Hunter decided to conveniently leave out...**

**Please enjoy... And tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.**

BreezexHolly

Payback

Desperately needing air, Hollyleaf pushed hard against the black tom she was wrestling with. He growled, but it was cut off as he hit a tree and the breath was knocked from him. Hollyleaf gasped, taking in huge gulps of air before she bounded over to the tom.

"Breezepelt!" she spat. "Do you surrender?" She placed her front paws on his chest and bore down nearly all her weight on the tom. Breezepelt stopped struggling, glaring at her, when he suddenly opened his jaws a little and scented the air, all the while keeping his gaze locked on hers.

Hollyleaf couldn't take it any longer. Snarling, she raised a paw and unsheathed it, giving him a firm whack on the side of his head. His head turned to the side from the impact, breaking the connection between their eyes. He growled, kicking out his hind paws against her belly, pushing her forcefully off.

He leaped up, squaring up with Hollyleaf once more. "I will never surrender," he hissed. He leaped at her with a yowl, but she ducked and let him sail over her body.

"Pathetic," she sneered, turning around to face him once more. "I would've though WindClan cats were skinny enough to turn quickly."

Breezepelt growled, lifting his head, when he heard "WindClan! Retreat!"

Breezepelt turned back to Hollyleaf. "Don't think this is over, _Hollyleaf_. I'll be back!" Then he whipped around and followed the rest of his Clan as they raced back to their own territory. ThunderClan had won this round, but Hollyleaf knew WindClan would be back.

Firestar caught his breath, signalling for his Clan to gather closer. "Brambleclaw, take four cats with you and make sure WindClan has left our territory completely. While you're at it, remark out border so it's strong and clear," he instructed his panting deputy. Brambleclaw nodded and signalled to Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, Brackenfur, and Cloudtail. Hollyleaf fell in behind Brackenfur as her father led the patrol towards their border.

As she padded beside the stream—the WindClan border—Hollyleaf stopped every few pawsteps to taste the air for any scent of WindClan. It was difficult to distinguish fresh scents from lingering scents, but Hollyleaf was satisfied for most of the way.

Until she started padding past a dark bush, that is.

A black paw reached out quickly and tripped, her, making her fall forward. Her yowl of alarm was cut off as she hit the ground and was pulled into the bush. It was much too thick and dark to see who had pulled her in, but by the scent emanating from the cat, it was definitely a WindClan cat, not some crazy ThunderClan cat trying to play a prank on her.

Before Hollyleaf could yowl for help from the patrol up ahead, a tail was slapped over her mouth and a paw placed over her eyes. "Do _not_ say anything about this to any cat," the cat hissed. "Meet mere here tonight at moonhigh, and whatever you do, don't bring any cat with you, or else you'll both pay. Got it?"

Hollyleaf growled, nodded, and then was dumped out of the bush without a chance to distinguish who the cat was. Picking herself up, she glanced at the bush with narrowed eyes before shaking her head and bounding forward to catch up with the patrol.

Hollyleaf sighed from where she lay in her nest. No matter what she did, she just couldn't fall asleep. If she fell asleep, she'd have an excuse to why she hadn't met that cat. On the other paw, there was the chance that one of her Clanmates would get hurt because of that. So she had no choice but to go.

Trying to act casually, Hollyleaf stood up and slipped out of the den. The quarter moon wasn't very bright, but it was bright enough to show Whitewing, who was guarding camp. With a sigh, Hollyleaf headed over to her.

"Hey, Whitewing," she purred, faking a cheery look.

"Oh, hi, Hollyleaf," Whitewing meowed quietly, turning to look at her. "Where are you headed at this time of night?"

"I can't sleep; I'm going for a walk in the forest," Hollyleaf explained. All that was truthful. She really _couldn't_ sleep, and she really _was_ taking a walk in the forest. There was just that little detail about meeting a WindClan cat that wasn't necessary to add in.

"A battle can do that," Whitewing purred, a look of understanding on her face.

_I sure wish I could be as oblivious to this problem as she is. . . ._

"Don't worry about me if I'm not back before sunrise," Hollyleaf meowed. "I might decide to sleep out there in the fresh air." _Or I might be kept until then . . ._ Hollyleaf growled to herself.

"All right," Whitewing meowed, flicking Hollyleaf's shoulder with her tail. "See you later."

Hollyleaf nodded and padded out of camp, relieved to get off so easily. She sprinted as fast as she could over to the WindClan border, noting the position of the moon, which was almost at its highest peak.

Once there, she paced back and forth, waiting for the cat to appear. Finally, when the moon was just past moonhigh, she stopped pacing. "That's it!" she hissed out loud. "I'm not waiting any longer for that cat. I'm missing my sleep!"

"Hold it right there!" a voice growled from across the stream. Since the moon was only a quarter full, it was hard to tell who the cat was. But it was definitely the cat from earlier.

"Who are you?" Hollyleaf called warily. This could be a trap.

The cat was racing at full speed at the stream, at one point springing into the air and landing on her side of it. As he padded over to her, she suddenly became aware that it was the cat she had been fighting earlier in the battle with WindClan.

"Breezepelt!" Hollyleaf growled. Without any hesitation, she raced forward and bowled him over onto his back, standing over him. "You come back to fight and lose again?"

"Uh—no," Breezepelt meowed, sounding as if he thought she were a mousebrain. "I came here because I could smell your scent earlier in the battle."

"What?" This was getting weird. On impulse, Hollyleaf lifted her head and scented the air for other cats. Breezepelt saw this and shook his head.

"It's just me," he meowed.

Hollyleaf turned back to him and curled her lip back. "You came here because you could smell my scent? That's great; I didn't know your nose doesn't work properly."

"No, you idiot!" Breezepelt hissed, shoving her off of him with his back legs. He stood up and gave himself a shake. "I can smell your scent—as in, you're in heat."

Hollyleaf straightened up, blinking at him in confusion. "Wait. You came here because I'm in heat . . ." Suddenly, full realization hit her, and she crouched down, unsheathing her claws. "Don't you dare, Breezepelt," she growled. She wasn't about to run back to camp; Breezepelt would chase her all the way over there, and while ThunderClan would chase him back out, that wouldn't necessarily be a good thing.

Breezepelt crouched down as well, an amused expression written all over his face. "Playing hard to get, are you?" He launched himself at her and somehow ended up on her back, driving her legs out from under her.

"Don't you dare mate with me, you creep!" Hollyleaf yowled, struggling to get up. Even though Breezepelt was a lot smaller and skinnier than her, he was still incredibly strong.

"Oh, just shut up, Hollyleaf. The whole of StarClan are going to hear you with that loud yowling," Breezepelt purred.

"That's what I was hoping for," Hollyleaf muttered. Breezepelt kept his whole weight on top of her, crouching down a bit to lick her neck and ears. She shook her head, his tongue tickling her.

"Breezepelt, get off of me. Now," she meowed, though not as forcefully as she had hoped for.

"Yeah; that's not going to happen," Breezepelt purred, now starting to lick lower down her neck, trailing down to her side . . . Somehow he managed to flip her over onto her back. Keeping his paws planted firmly on her chest, he started licking slowly down her belly.

"Come on, Breezepelt! Please—" Hollyleaf gasped suddenly. Breezepelt had reached her pussy, and had scraped his tongue softly over it a few times, awakening her hormones. "—stop!" she finished.

Breezepelt lifted his head, his eyes strangely calm and compassionate. "Don't worry, Hollyleaf; think of this as payback."

Hollyleaf glared at him, but she was already turned on. This sure was a totally different side to Breezepelt. What was up with him? Coming all this way to mate with a ThunderClan cat. . . .

Getting no verbal response from her, Breezepelt continued, leaning down to lick between her folds slowly. Hollyleaf gasped again as she felt her pussy starting to get wet. She noticed Breezepelt's cock was falling out of its sheath, and she stared bug-eyed at how large it was. It wasn't giant, but it was certainly big. Breezepelt paused, looking at her eyes, then down to his paws, which were still pressed against her chest. Slowly he removed them, trusting her to stay put. She did. It seemed as if Breezepelt was silently assuring her that everything would be okay and well worth it. Hopefully he would be right.

Breezepelt stepped away from her, allowing Hollyleaf to slowly stand up on shaky paws. When she did, he moved forward again and nudged her with his nose, silently telling her to turn around. Hollyleaf glanced over her shoulder at him before lowering herself into a crouch. It felt so natural, she wondered how she knew exactly what to do. Maybe mating was part of every cat's instinct. That would suck.

Breezepelt licked her at the base of her tail, steadily moving up her spine until he was positioned on top of her. His cock brushed her pussy. Hollyleaf froze, suddenly really, genuinely frightened about what she was about to do. Breezepelt felt her stiffen up and barely restrained himself from grasping her scruff and entering her. "Hollyleaf?" he meowed.

Hollyleaf shifted underneath him. "We shouldn't be doing this," she whispered. "I guess I'm . . . scared."

Breezepelt rubbed his muzzle along her spine, sending tingly shocks down to her paws. "I think it's natural to be scared the first time if you're the she-cat."

Hollyleaf growled, pulling herself forward a bit. "What's that supposed to mean? You think she-cats are mouse-hearts? You'd better be nice to me if you want me to follow along, Breezepelt." In all honesty, Hollyleaf didn't want to stop, no matter how scared she was. She was excited, _really_ excited.

"Okay, okay! Settle down. That's not what I meant," Breezepelt meowed quickly. "I just meant that it'll be a lot more painful for you than for me."

"Painful? Why? How do you know? Have you done it before?" Hollyleaf challenged suspiciously. If Breezepelt had already done it before with a different she-cat, then she didn't want to do it anymore. It seemed selfish, but Hollyleaf wanted Breezepelt all to herself. No other cats allowed.

"No, Hollyleaf, I haven't done this before," Breezepelt meowed calmly. "I just know what happens. Now get back here."

Hollyleaf hesitated, finally backing into his clutches. "This had better be worth it."

Breezepelt didn't comment. He clenched his jaws firmly on her scruff and squeezed her sides with his forepaws. Hollyleaf felt his cock brush against her pussy again, harder this time, and he rubbed it there for a while. Hollyleaf soon grew impatient. "Okay, Breezepelt, get on with it," she meowed.

Breezepelt ignored her, taking his time. Finally, he took an even firmer grip on her and pushed his cock in, thrusting in and out a few times. Hollyleaf's screech was so loud that Breezepelt halted until she stopped, gasping for breath. "Breezepelt!" she screeched again. "You are so going to pay."

Breezepelt sighed. "You are so loud! Do you want our Clans to hear you?"

Hollyleaf shook her head. "Fine, go with it. Just don't do it so hard."

"Like I have a choice," he muttered.

"What was that?"

"Never mind."

Starting up again, Breezepelt thrust in and out, trying to keep himself controlled. It wasn't easy; she was amazingly tight, and even though she didn't know it, Hollyleaf was a great mating partner.

As Breezepelt pumped, he released his grip on her scruff a bit, freeing some of the stress. Hollyleaf was visibly relaxing, getting more and more into it. Soon she bucked her hips back experimentally before getting into the motion with him. Breezepelt responded instantly, going faster.

Hollyleaf moaned, but she cut it off short when she realized how disgraced she would be if she had kits. ThunderClan would never forgive her! Forget about forgiving herself. The only relationships she had ever heard about between cats from two different Clans were Graystripe and Silverstream, and Bluestar and Oakheart. And nothing good had come out of either!

But on the other paw, Hollyleaf didn't really _love_ Breezepelt. He was just paying her back for earlier. That's all it was.

She shivered, giving Breezepelt the signal to reach forward and lick her ears quickly before grasping her scruff again. Before long, he could feel himself about to climax. Just before he let go, Hollyleaf let out a sharp screech and released, cum dripping out of her pussy and stimulating Breezepelt even more. He released a heartbeat later, hot white cum spurting deep into her core.

Hollyleaf groaned, shifting underneath him. _I can't believe how disgusting this is. And I'm enjoying it!_ she thought to herself, going limp. Breezepelt thrusted a few more times before pulling out of her, earning one last screech from Hollyleaf.

He immediately started grooming himself, only stopping when he noticed Hollyleaf still wasn't moving. Padding over so he could see her face, he whispered, "Hollyleaf?" sounding genuinely concerned.

Hollyleaf took a deep breath and lifted her head, opening her eyes to stare at him. "You owe me even more now."

Breezepelt started, straightening up. "Oh, come on, Hollyleaf, I know you enjoyed that as much as I did," he meowed, narrowing his eyes down at her.

Hollyleaf slowly sat up, getting a hold of her balance before replying. "I guess," she muttered. She paused, glancing up at the tom before her with uncertain eyes. "You'll come here tomorrow night so we can do it again, right?" she mewed quietly.

Breezepelt purred, leaning forward to nuzzle her cheek. "Of course I will, Hollyleaf."

Hollyleaf drew back to gaze into his eyes. "I can't believe I just did that with a WindClanner," she whispered.

Breezepelt nodded slowly. "I'm sorry, Hollyleaf."

"For what?"

"I love you."

Hollyleaf drew in a small gasp, trying to control the fluttering feeling that was deep inside her gut. Turning away, she muttered, "I wish I didn't mean it, but I love you too. I love you."

Breezepelt licked her ear, drawing his tongue gently over it. "I'm sorry I came upon you so suddenly. It's hard to control myself when I'm around a she-cat in heat."

"I thought you said you've never done it before?" Hollyleaf growled. She still didn't want any she-cats near Breezepelt, especially now that she truly loved him.

"No, I haven't," Breezepelt assured her. "I've come close to it, though." He stood up and wound himself around her body. "I don't know what our futures will be like, but I'll always protect you, Hollyleaf."

"Thanks," Hollyleaf purred. "Just don't make a scene when there's a battle between our Clans. I'll be fine."

"Got it," Breezepelt meowed, purring as well. He looked up at the moon, which was close to setting. "I'd better get going." He left her reluctantly and leaped across the stream, racing away across the moor. Hollyleaf watched him go, her eyes capturing every movement he made until he was no longer visible. Sighing, she turned away and started carefully grooming every scrap of scent from Breezepelt off of her. A sudden thought made her freeze.

_The prophecy! What's going to happen to it now that I'm breaking the warrior code? I can't be part of it . . . Can I?_

**A/N: -grins- What did you think? I won't be able to know unless you tell me... Oh yeah, if you have any suggestions for future chapters, please let me know and I'll definitely try it out! Watch for the next one: Ferncloud and Dustpelt...**

**Edit: Not doing requests anymore. Thanks for all your suggestions!**


	2. FernxDust: Saved

**A/N: Hi again! Let's see... Ferncloud and Dustpelt this time. Sorry for the wait...**

**Oh yes, before I say anything else, I have to put out there that I will not be doing rape. Waterpelt, I'll still do yours, but it'll be slightly different. Hope that's okay =^.^=**

**Now, I _know_ that Darkstripe wasn't exiled because of this (duh!), and I _know_ that Fernpaw and Darkstripe probably weren't this... weird(?) towards each other. But whatever, it fits, and I had to use this.**

**Now, read on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, but I will be celebrating their anniversary in two days.**

FernxDust

Saved

Fernpaw trudged through the dripping forest after her mentor, Darkstripe. The rain was a steady downpour; not increasing, not lessening. She shook her head, freeing her whiskers briefly from the clinging raindrops. This training session probably wouldn't have been half as bad if Dustpelt and Ashpaw had come along.

But it wasn't so much Ashpaw, her brother, she missed, but Dustpelt, which surprised her. She had a major crush on him, but Dustpelt seemed attracted to Sandstorm. Besides, she was probably too young for him anyway. He had become a warrior while she had still been a kit!

A cuff over her ears broke through her daydream, and she blinked up to see Darkstripe glaring at her.

"Fernpaw, what did I just say?" he growled.

Fernpaw crouched down, worried about what he might do. This wasn't the first time he had been aggressive; it also wouldn't be the last. "I'm sorry, Darkstripe; I didn't hear," she mewed.

"Well maybe you should try focusing on your mentor more instead of fantasizing so much!" Darkstripe hissed. "If you can't listen to the simplest of orders, then how do you expect to become a warrior?"

Fernpaw looked down. He was completely right. If she couldn't become a warrior because she was always daydreaming about Dustpelt, then she wouldn't get a chance to try and grab Dustpelt for herself.

Pricking her ears, she looked back up at Darkstripe and tried to focus. Seeing that her attention was on him, Darkstripe meowed, "I said, I want you to catch a rabbit. Go find one, kill it, and bring it straight back here. Now go!"

Fernpaw raced away, slowing down when she had left the clearing behind. Once she allowed herself some breathing space, she opened her jaws and tasted the air. The rain had washed away all the scent, so she'd have to rely on her eyes and ears.

She prowled around, spotting a squirrel. Quickly she killed it, burying it for later. Whatever Darkstripe said, no self-respecting rabbit would be out in this downpour. So she satisfied herself by catching three mice along with her squirrel. Hopefully Darkstripe would be happy enough with them, too.

She returned to the clearing where Darkstripe had told her to come back to, loaded with her four bits of prey, but her mentor wasn't there. He had probably been following her to test her hunting skills, or gone hunting himself. Fernpaw set down her prey and sat down to wait for him with her tail curled nervously around her paws.

Before long, Darkstripe emerged from the shadows. "I thought I told you to hunt a rabbit," he growled.

Fernpaw flinched at the glare he sent her. "Yes, you did, Darkstripe, but no rabbit would be out in this weather," she pointed out timidly.

Darkstripe narrowed his eyes, padding up to her. "Since you disobeyed my orders, I have to punish you," he rasped slowly. Fernpaw's eyes widened. What was he going to do?

"Isn't the punishment up to Firestar?" she asked.

Darkstripe curled his lip in a sneer and crouched low, his tail waving slowly. "Right now I can do whatever I want with you."

Fernpaw backed up a step. Before Darkstripe could pounce, she whipped around and started racing back to camp. Her crazy mentor ran after her, his claws unsheathed. She was about to unsheathe her claws as well, to provide some traction on the wet ground, but she hit an extra slippery spot and slipped, falling forwards.

Before she could scramble back up, Darkstripe had reached her and was standing over her. He held her down, staring cruelly down at her struggling form. "Relax," he purred. "You won't feel as much pain if you relax."

Fernpaw shrieked as loud as she could, trying to break free from his tight grip. How was she supposed to relax if this maniac was about to . . . do something to her?

Something hard brushed against her fur, and she felt it prod her, trying to find something. She knew what it was, and she didn't like it. Fernpaw yowled, struggling even harder. Trying to use her tail as a barrier from Darkstripe, she twisted her head around and bit down hard on his foreleg.

Darkstripe hissed, raising his paw to claw her. Before he could, though, something blazed into his side, bowling him off Fernpaw. She gasped and scrambled up quickly to see Dustpelt, her savior, trying to claw the other tom's pelt off. Ashpaw raced over to her side and stood protectively beside her. "Did he do anything?" he hissed, kneading the ground angrily.

Fernpaw shook her head, breathing hard as she watched the two toms fight. "Almost," she whispered. "How did you find us?"

"We heard your yowling," Ashpaw answered.

Dustpelt was crouched, facing Darkstripe. "Ashpaw, come over here. Help me take this stupid foxhearted tom back to camp and tell Firestar about this," he growled.

Darkstripe lashed his tail, crouched as well. "Do you really think Firestar will do anything about this?" he hissed.

"I guess you'll find out!" Dustpelt snapped, lunging forward and grasping Darkstripe's scruff, avoiding his flailing paws. Ashpaw bounded forward, clawing his muzzle, and Darkstripe hissed.

Somehow the two got Darkstripe back to camp, with Fernpaw following close to Dustpelt. Once inside the clearing, Ashpaw looked around, spotting Firestar by the medicine clearing, talking to Cinderpelt. He quickly bounded over and spoke to him, returning with the leader in tow.

Firestar stared, looking at the two warriors; one caught, the other bristling with fury. Looking slightly to the side, he saw Fernpaw standing beside Dustpelt, warily watching Darkstripe. Firestar cleared his throat. "Dustpelt? Why are you holding this warrior by his scruff?" he mewed. His whiskers were twitching as he tried not to laugh. He knew the situation was probably serious, but it was really quite hilarious to see two former allies suddenly mortal enemies, or so it seemed.

Dustpelt noticed his expression, and he spat out his mouthful of fur, pushing Darkstripe to the ground with all his weight. "Firestar, Ashpaw and I caught Darkstripe about to—" he looked around, making sure no other cats were around and leaned forward, "—rape Fernpaw!" he hissed quietly.

Firestar suddenly became serious, narrowing his eyes down at Darkstripe. "Darkstripe, is this true?"

"Mmm!" Darkstripe was still against the ground.

"Okay, Dustpelt, you can let him up now. Escaping won't be easy," Firestar meowed. Dustpelt let him up, but kept one paw firmly on his tail.

"Does it really matter if I did or not?" Darkstripe hissed.

"Yes, Darkstripe, it does," Firestar meowed flatly. "Your job was to mentor Fernpaw, not . . . do that." He looked back at Fernpaw. "I'm guessing Dustpelt is telling the truth by the look on your face."

Fernpaw nodded, not trusting herself to say anything.

"Fernpaw, why did Darkstripe try to rape you?" Firestar asked.

Fernpaw took a deep breath. "H-he told me to get a rabbit for fresh-kill," Fernpaw mewed quietly. "But I couldn't find one, because it's raining. I caught some mice and a squirrel, and he said he'd have to punish me for d-disobeying his orders. I sort of left my prey back in the forest, though," Fernpaw mumbled, looking down.

Firestar glanced back at Darkstripe, his eyes narrowed. "Darkstripe?" The tom didn't answer.

"Darkstripe, I'm exiling you from ThunderClan. Any cat who sees you on our territory has the right to kill you. You have until sunset to leave ThunderClan territory," Firestar meowed. "And no, this is not only why I'm exiling you," he added, turning away and muttering under his breath, "Finally, a reason to get rid of him."

Dustpelt lifted his paw off Darkstripe's tail, hissing as the tom raced out of camp. Firestar shook his head and sighed. "What next?" he murmured. His thoughts seemed to clear as he looked at Ashpaw and Fernpaw. "I believe it's time to make you two warriors. You're both excellent battlers, and prey can't hide from your paws. We'll be holding your ceremony at sundown, all right?"

Fernpaw and Ashpaw looked at each other in excitement. They both nodded eagerly at Firestar.

* * *

Ferncloud yawned, sitting up in her new nest in the warriors' den. What a night last night had been. She and Ashfur had recently finished their vigil, and were now resting. But she couldn't sleep, still thinking about the events of the previous day, so she decided to groom herself. She had started to wash her face when Dustpelt poked his head into the den. "Ferncloud," he whispered, making her lift her head up to gaze at him. "Are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes, all thanks to you."

He purred, motioning for her to follow him. "Come out here for a second, please."

Ferncloud immediately stood up and padded out of the den, emerging into the bright sunshine. It was a completely different view of the clearing from yesterday's rain, and she took a moment to stretch happily. Straightening up, she spotted Dustpelt standing by the gorse tunnel. He flicked his tail, beckoning her to follow. She obliged happily, wondering what it was he wanted to tell her.

They both set out into the forest, padding side-by-side. Dustpelt was silent for several moments, before he finally stopped and turned to face her. "Ferncloud, I really don't know how to say this, but . . . I . . . I love you."

Ferncloud's eyes widened. "You . . . you do?" she whispered. He nodded.

"I know you probably don't want anything to do with mates right now, what with Darkstripe and all that happened yesterday, but I just wanted to let you know that I'll always be here for you," he murmured, gazing straight into her eyes.

Ferncloud couldn't speak. Had her ultimate dream just come true? Was it even possible to think that? Even if she hadn't truly heard what she thought she had heard, she stammered, "I—I love you too."

Dustpelt stared at her. "You do? For how long?"

"Since I became an apprentice," she whispered. Dustpelt purred, winding his body around her small frame, licking her scruff. He wiggled around, positioning himself behind her, stimulating her to crouch down. Even though Darkstripe had really freaked her out when he had tried to do this, Ferncloud knew instinctively that Dustpelt wouldn't hurt her, or at least not intentionally.

Dustpelt mounted her, holding her between his forepaws. He grasped her scruff and started rubbing his member over her pussy. It was virtually exactly like Darkstripe had done it, but so much more gentler. Moaning, she wondered how he knew so well what to do. Wait; how did he know what to do?

Ferncloud lunged forward, breaking free from Dustpelt's gentle grip. He almost fell forward from the impact, but caught his balance and straightened up.

"I'm sorry, Ferncloud; I should've warned you. I understand if you don't want to do it right now," he meowed.

Ferncloud eyed him, unsure of what to think. "You . . . you claim you love me," she mewed slowly, "but you also love Sandstorm."

Dustpelt nodded, padding forward to lick her ear. "Yes, I _used_ to love her. But I've never mated with her, and she seems to be padding after Firestar now. I promise there's only room in my heart for you."

Ferncloud relaxed, purring as she turned back around. Dustpelt remounted her and let his member fall out of sheath once more. This time, he grasped her scruff firmly before he entered without warning. Ferncloud yowled as he pulled out again, the barbs on his cock scraping her core.

"Sorry," Dustpelt muttered, still thrusting. "It'll get better."

Ferncloud nodded, already starting to enjoy it. She began to buck her hips back in time with his thrusts. In perfect motion, their pleasure expanded, and they both moaned as they slowly began to climax. Dustpelt managed to find her sensitive spot, and she yowled, getting more excited.

Ferncloud closed her eyes in bliss, unable to believe that she and Dustpelt were mates. Before she could ponder on that thought any longer, though, Dustpelt's cock convulsed, having reached climax level. Cum shot deep into her core, some leaking out with her own as she released as well. Dustpelt breathed hard, his heart pounding. He pulled out, and Ferncloud hissed, turning around to scratch him, but she caught herself as Dustpelt backed off.

Ignoring him for the time being, she leaned down and cleaned herself off thoroughly. Once finished, she looked up at Dustpelt, who had been watching her with unrestrained love in his eyes. Slowly Ferncloud made her way over to him, and the two set off into the forest to find a quiet place to be together for the rest of the day.

**A/N: Sorry if the ending was a bit rushed... Anyway, Pendra, your's is next! Get ready for Fireheart and Cinderpaw everyone!**

**Oh yeah... in two days is the tenth anniversary of 'Warriors: Into the Wild'! Rusty...**


	3. FirexCinder: Harmless Encounter

**A/N: All right! Yeah; it's only been two days since my last update. But... today is the official date of the 10th anniversary of Warriors: Into the Wild!**

**Anyway, since Pendra conveniantly requested a one-shot with Fireheart in it, and it was next, I decided to get it ready in time for today. It's kinda short, but...  
****This is sometime between Forest of Secrets and Rising Storm. Don't ask me when.**

**Enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. I can't think of a good line.**

FirexCinder

Harmless Encounter

Fireheart wandered around in the forest, not really doing anything important. So much had gone on recently—Graystripe had left ThunderClan and gone to live in RiverClan with his two new kits, Tigerclaw's treachery had finally been exposed, and Bluestar was suddenly going down in a state of deep depression.

He briefly considered going over to see if Graystripe was around Sunningrocks, but decided against it. Another cat dear to him crossed his mind—Princess, his sister. She wouldn't be happy to hear the Cloudpaw was living in a Clan where murderous ex-deputies were running around.

As he wound his way around a bush, he suddenly spotted Cinderpaw bending over a clump of yarrow. A small pile was already beside her, and she turned her head sideways to bite yet more of the strong-smelling herbs off their stems.

Fireheart made his way over to her, quietly sitting down beside her. Because of the strong scent the herbs let off, Cinderpaw didn't notice the ginger tom until she straightened up again.

"Oh! Fireheart," Cinderpaw purred, flicking her tail. "You startled me. What are you doing?"

Fireheart shrugged, as a different scent reached his nose. It was a very sweet smell, sort of like—

"Fireheart," Cinderpaw murmured, interrupting his train of thought. Fireheart looked down at her, wondering if she wanted to ask a question.

"Fireheart is a really nice name," she meowed, looking up into her former mentor's eyes. "And it suits you. I wish I had a full name. Brackenfur's had his for quite a few moons now." She paused for a moment, then added, "Medicine cats don't get their full names nearly as fast as warriors do, but I wish I wasn't still called –paw. It makes me feel under aged."

Fireheart stared at her unsure of what to say. It was all true what she had said, but he had never realized that she might've felt embarrassed about it. "You're the same age as a warrior would be," he managed to get out.

"I know," she sighed. "And I guess I shouldn't dwell too much on my name. At least Bluestar didn't change my name to Limppaw or something."

Fireheart nodded, still distracted by the sweet scent he could smell. "Cinderpaw," he murmured, "medicine cats are still the same as any other cat, right?"

"Of course, Fireheart," Cinderpaw meowed, confused. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason . . ." Fireheart trailed off as he glanced down at her. Her fur seemed so silky and shiny, and he suddenly realized how beautiful her deep blue eyes were.

"Fireheart," Cinderpaw mewed quietly, "I have something to confess to you, something that I need to get off my chest before I become a full medicine cat."

Fireheart started, pulling himself out of his daydream. "Yes?"

"I—I really like—love you, or rather, _loved_ you, and now that I'm a medicine cat, I guess that's partly why I'm disappointed. But I've noticed how you and Sandstorm are, and I want to say that I'm happy for you," Cinderpaw blurted out, turning her head away at her last comment. The tips of her ears burned with embarrassment at her confession, and the tip of her tail twitched with nervousness.

Fireheart stared. And stared some more. For several minutes their small spot was completely silent with an awkward pause; not even a bird broke through the stillness.

Cinderpaw shook her head, breaking the spell. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I just had to tell you or I'd always feel guilty about it."

Fireheart started, regaining his composure. "Cinderpaw . . . I can't say in all honesty that I was aware of your feelings towards me, because I wasn't, but . . . I sort of like you too. I guess they're not as strong as yours, but—"

"I know," Cinderpaw meowed, cutting him off. "I know. You don't love me, and I've just made a complete fool of myself."

"No; not really," Fireheart murmured quietly. "Forgive me, Cinderpaw, but I can tell that you didn't just come out here to collect herbs, did you?" Cinderpaw gazed at him, her expression puzzled, but beyond that, silent fear was present.

"Cinderpaw . . . you're in heat, aren't you?" Fireheart asked, not that he needed to. His nose was telling him as plain as day 'yes'.

Cinderpaw nodded slowly. "Yes, I am. I honestly didn't want to meet you today, Fireheart, because I thought I would lose my self-control around you."

Fireheart leaned closer, giving her a small lick on her nose. His hormones were awakening, and while he had never experienced this amazing, vibrant feeling, he felt confident in what he was about to do. "It's too late for that," he whispered, standing up and winding himself around her form.

Cinderpaw watched him, knowing she should stop him before he went any further, but not wanting to. She was desperately in need for a tom, and what better tom than Fireheart, the love of her life?

Fireheart started licking her fur, slowly working his way down her back. From there, he moved to one side and started licking her inside leg, eventually reaching her hot pussy. Cinderpaw moaned as he stuck his tongue in, lapping up her pre-cum juices.

She stood up, all thoughts of common sense aside. Fireheart watched her as she positioned herself in front of him in an awkward hunting crouch, looking over her shoulder with pleading eyes. In a fluent movement, Fireheart had mounted her and had her grasped tightly between his forepaws. The tip of his cock touched her entrance, and before he entered, he meowed, "Are you ready?"

Cinderpaw nodded, shifting excitedly underneath him. There was no fear involved; while she was doing this, she wanted things like Clan life and the medicine cat code to be set aside and forgotten, at least for the time being.

Fireheart clenched her scruff in his jaws and entered, receiving a mixture of a yowl and a moan from Cinderpaw. The pain reminded her of her hurt leg, which was propped up a bit uncomfortably under her. But the pleasure was far greater.

Fireheart started thrusting quickly, not taking to mind the state Cinderpaw could be in. All he had in mind was his own pleasure, and he liked it. He suddenly hit a wonderful spot, causing both cats to yowl. Cinderpaw started grinding her hips back in sync with his pumps, making him go deeper. They simultaneously started climaxing, and their moans were so loud they were sure to bring any cats nearby running. Cinderpaw's sore leg was completely forgotten as they continued, and she stretched it out along with the other one without thinking.

Soon, Fireheart could feel himself about to climax, and he heaved up, thrusting down the last few times with so much force it was a wonder the two didn't collapse.

With a yowl, Fireheart released, and Cinderpaw groaned as she felt hot cum seep deep into her core. It stimulated her to reach her climax point, and she released as well, allowing herself to bask in pleasure before Fireheart suddenly tore his cock out of her. She yowled, feeling intense pain shoot through her once more.

She calmed down and turned around to look at Fireheart, who was also watching her. "I—I'm sorry," she whispered, turning away and fleeing before Fireheart could say anything. She ran far away, to the very edge of ThunderClan territory where no other Clans shared any borders with them.

_How did I let that happen? _Why_ did I let that happen?_ Cinderpaw cried silently to herself. _Doing that didn't fix my feelings with him; it made them worse!_

Fireheart, still standing where Cinderpaw had left him, looked around, then slowly padded away from that spot and searched for a quieter place to groom himself. Once again, reality hit him, and he silently cursed himself for mating with a medicine cat who used to be his apprentice. But it had certainly been fun. And hopefully when he had a real mate, he'd be able to control himself a little more. After all, it had been his first time. He sort of felt a little sorry for Cinderpaw.

Shrugging, he wandered over to the RiverClan border, hoping to see Graystripe.

**A/N: Hmm... I don't know... what did you think? Sorry if it wasn't what you were hoping for; I'm still new at this :) Be patient with me!**

**And next up is a really interesting request by Waterpelt: Blackstar and Leafpool!**

**Oh yeah; just because I updated really fast this time, doesn't mean I'll be doing it all the time. This is a special occasion and so I just had to do this to celebrate. But now I have to focus on school (ugh...), so updates won't be as frequent. But there'll be one at least every week, so don't give up on me!**

**~Mangamates46 now signing out~**


	4. BlackxLeaf: A Mistake on Purpose

**A/N: Sorry to keep you all waiting for this chapter! The truth is... I took a break. And then got sick. And then had to write this chapter. But none of you readers seemed to be dying to have me post the next chapter, so...**

**Princess Myth, I shall do your pairing! -I need to reread Yellowfang's Secret again then...-**

**Anyway, Waterpelt, I hope this is something close to what you were hoping for! (It's not rape, but I would've call it love either... Let's qualify it as lust!)**

**Okay! Blackstar and Leafpool!... Takes place after the battle that was stopped by the eclipse.**

**Enjoy! And please review!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Warriors... I don't think I ever will...**

BlackxLeaf

A Mistake on Purpose

Leafpool sucked in her breath as a sudden wave of heat overflowed her body. Days like these were so agonizing, especially since she was a medicine cat. If only she had stayed with Crowfeather when they'd ran away. But that was in the past. The Clans would probably never know that Jaypaw, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf were her kits.

The tabby she-cat gazed out of the medicine den into the clearing in camp. There weren't many cats bustling around in the clearing; maybe she could sneak out of camp without too much trouble. It was worth a try.

Leafpool stood up and tentatively padded out of the medicine den. She tried to avoid eye contact from any toms as she padded across the clearing straight to the thorn tunnel, but one of them stopped her before she could escape.

"Leafpool, where are you going?" her apprentice asked, blocking her way as he stared up with sightless eyes at her.

"Oh, Jaypaw . . . I'm . . . going out to see if any herbs are recovering from the battle yet," Leafpool meowed lamely. She winced as she said the words, knowing Jaypaw would pick up on the excuse immediately.

But the young, often annoyed, apprentice didn't comment. Flicking his tail, he stepped out of the way and padded over to the fresh-kill pile. Leafpool breathed out a sigh of relief and trotted through the thorn tunnel into the forest. As she breathed in the sharp forest air, she caught the unmistakable scent of the other Clans. The recent battle had certainly left its mark on ThunderClan territory.

Leafpool decided to stay away from the WindClan border, more for fear of meeting Crowfeather than seeing a patrol, so she trotted in the direction of the ShadowClan border. Her paws brought her closer and closer to enemy territory, but Leafpool wasn't thinking properly as the heat burned in her body.

A strong scent of ShadowClan broke through Leafpool's hazy spell, and she stopped short of the border, finally realizing how far she had come. It wasn't safe to be so near the border, even if ShadowClan _had_ fought on ThunderClan's side in the battle and even if she _was_ a medicine cat. ShadowClan cats still might somehow find a cat so close to their border as a threat. Somehow.

She started to turn away, about to go down to the lake, but a voice stopped her in her tracks.

"What are you doing so close to the border?"

She froze, unsure of what to say. Turning around, Leafpool saw Blackstar standing on his side of the border, watching her with gleaming eyes.

"I . . . uh . . ." Leafpool stuttered, unnerved by the look he was giving her. Almost as if she were a juicy bit of prey. Regaining her composure, she meowed, "I wasn't watching where I was going, and I ended up here. I'm sorry to be so close to the border, but I haven't crossed your scent markers. . . ."

Blackstar nodded, narrowing his eyes thoughtfully. His jaws were slightly parted as he scented the air, and Leafpool kept her eyes on him warily. There was something in his gaze that had changed, probably for worse, but Leafpool couldn't place where she had seen it before. Maybe in another angry enemy warrior? No; he wasn't glowering down at her. He was still staring at her like she was a squirrel. That couldn't be right; _Squirrel_flight probably looked more like a squirrel than she did. On the other paw, Leafpool had never regarded herself to look like a leaf.

Blackstar paced along his side of the border, coming closer to where Leafpool was standing. She could see the muscles flex under his pelt as he turned his head and tasted the air before turning back to her.

"I was wondering if I could have some payback for helping ThunderClan in the battle against the other Clans," he meowed slowly, his body tense for some unknown reason that would soon become known.

"What do you mean?" Leafpool mewed, trying desperately not to tremble in front of the ShadowClan leader. She was a medicine cat, and she would not be intimidated by a cat from another Clan, even if he was a ferocious warrior. "If you're looking for herbs, you're out of luck."

"No," Blackstar purred, tilting his head as he gazed at her. "I was thinking more along the lines of you doing a favor for me."

"Such as?" Leafpool asked, still trying to figure out where she had seen a similar gleam like the one in his eyes.

"Come over here," Blackstar instructed, stepping back to allow her to cross over the border. Leafpool hesitated before placing her paws on the other side.

"Oh, come on, _farther_," Blackstar encouraged, narrowing his eyes slightly. "It's not like I'm going to feed you deathberries." Leafpool slowly padded farther inside ShadowClan's territory, coming to a stop in front of him.

"Good. Now, you see over there, where there's a gap between the brambles and the ferns?" Blackstar asked, pointing with his tail to a spot behind her. Leafpool turned around, cautious of turning her back to him. She saw the spot he was telling her about, and nodded.

She heard Blackstar turn around, apparently having heard something. "Someone's coming; duck down!" Leafpool crouched down, wondering why she had to hide from either of their Clanmates. Blackstar had told her to come across the border; therefore she had done nothing wrong.

Suddenly a heavy weight hoisted itself onto her back. Leafpool let out a shriek, thinking it was the someone that Blackstar had heard. She struggled to escape, but the cat bit down on her scruff, holding her firmly in place. A glimpse of a black paw and white fur told her he had planned this all along. _Now_ she knew where she had seen a similar gleam like the one in his eyes! Crowfeather!

What could she do? Her instincts were kicking in, and as another flood of fiery heat overcame her body, she decided to roll with it and relax. On top of her, Blackstar purred, feeling her body gradually calm down. "I thought for sure you were going to protest, what with you being a medicine cat and all," he taunted her.

He got off, still keeping his front paws on her so she couldn't get away, and somehow flipped her over onto her back. He started flicking his tail around her hot core, teasing it and making her squirm with impatience. As much as Leafpool didn't want to mate with Blackstar, she couldn't help but be excited at the same time. It had been so long since she had mated with a tom . . . since she had mated with Crowfeather.

Leaning down, Blackstar gave her pussy a few flicks with his tongue, then suddenly entered her with no warning. Leafpool gasped as pre-cum slowly leaked out, with Blackstar licking it up. He lifted his head up, his muzzle slick from her juices. As he cleaned himself off, Leafpool accidentally let out a small whimper, wondering if he was finished. Was that it? All that work just to—

Apparently not. Blackstar took his front paws off her and stood up, flicking his tail and motioning for her to also stand up. Leafpool got to her paws a little more hasty than necessary, and waited for any more orders. Sure enough, Blackstar meowed, "Turn around like you were before."

Leafpool turned around and got into a crouch, flicking her tail aside. Blackstar stepped forward and mounted her, grasping her scruff tightly in his jaws. She grimaced under the pressure and shifted underneath him, trying to make herself wait.

Blackstar grasped her flanks with his forepaws, making his member slide out of its sheath. Once fully emerged and hardened, he pushed it into her steaming core immediately. Leafpool shrieked, having forgotten about the pain that would come with mating. Blackstar bit down harder on her scruff, warning her to keep silent, so she dug her claws into the ground and bit her tongue, hoping it would become more pleasurable as it went on.

Blackstar started pumping, enjoying the pleasurable feeling of mating once more. No cat knew this, but Smokepaw had been his and Nightwing's kit, so he had only mated a few times before, and it had been so long since the last time. Oh yes; he had mated with Russetfur a few times before as well.

As he kept thrusting, he suddenly hit Leafpool's sensitive spot, causing her to let out a moan of ecstasy. As pain turned into pleasure for her, she began to buck her hips back in time with his thrusts, making them clash together in wonderful bliss and doubling the pleasure.

The steady climaxing feeling began to rise up in both cats, and Blackstar picked up the pace as he felt her core tighten around his cock. He himself was about ready to release, so he got an even firmer grip and thrusted in as hard as he could, hissing into Leafpool's fur. He knew he couldn't hold out any longer, and the feeling of Leafpool's core squeezing his member was just too much. He released, letting loose a stream of hot, white cum that was deposited deep into her core. The sensation of his juices traveling through her stimulated her even more to release as well, and she did so with a low moan. Clear cum leaked out of her pussy onto the ground below them.

When Blackstar was finished, he abruptly came out of her, causing her to hiss and shriek at the same time. He sat down a ways away to groom himself off. Leafpool straightened up, stepping away as well in an awkward manner. The realization of what she had just done hit her with full force, and she looked over at Blackstar, who was still busy cleaning himself off. Glancing around, she quietly sneaked away back to ThunderClan territory and away from what she had done.

_What if I have kits again?_ Leafpool wondered, worried out of her mind about the consequences. _I won't be able to hide it as well as I did with Jaypaw, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf. . . ._

**A/N: Well. That took me a week to finish. If any of you have any suggestions on how to make it better, I'll glady listen to them! Next chapter: Dustpelt and Sandstorm, requested by LeafpoolandCrowfeather4ever!**

**Mangamates**


	5. DustxSand: Which One?

**~ANNOUNCEMENT~ Yes, an announcement. First off, I want to thank everyone who has given me requests! I'm looking forward to writing them all out. And yes, I will get to them. I just had a small lemony writer's block...**

**Anyway, the point I wanted to make in this announcement was that I am not taking requests at all anymore. Even if you beg... and plead... and give me virtual plushies and what-not... I won't consent. Probably.**

**But wow. Just plain wow. That took me almost two whole months! Hopefully I'll be back in business now that I've got it rolling again. But who knows?**

**Anyway... Dustpelt and Sandstorm for you, requested by LeafpoolandCrowfeather4ever. Sorry; it's a little rushed in spots because it was late and the lights were out and all that stuff.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

DustxSand

Which One?

Sandstorm sat patiently underneath the Highledge, waiting for Firestar to finish speaking to Brambleclaw in his den. Firestar didn't know she was waiting for him, but as soon as he came out, she was going to ask him out hunting. And if all went well, they'd spend the night together in the forest, doing a little of this, and a little of that, and definitely some of that.

Several moments had passed before Sandstorm's keen ears heard her mate's pawsteps coming down the pile of rocks leading up to the Highledge. Brambleclaw was following close behind, but the deputy veered away, probably to give some orders to some cats to go on some patrols.

Getting to her paws, Sandstorm eagerly trotted over to Firestar, halting in front of him and blocking his way.

"Sandstorm?" Firestar mewed, his eyes registering surprise. His expression changed slightly as he caught her scent, and he leaned forward to lick her ear before meowing, "Is there something you need?"

Sandstorm kept her gaze on Firestar's brilliant green eyes. "I was wondering if you could do me a favor," she meowed slowly.

"What kind of favor?" Firestar purred, gazing back. Sandstorm wasn't sure what was going through his mind, but he seemed willing enough.

"Will you go hunting with me?" she asked, winding herself around his body. Firestar's purr deepened, and he flicked his tail across her shoulder to stop her.

"Of course I will, Sandstorm," he meowed. "But I need to speak to Leafpool quickly. Will you meet me outside?"

Sandstorm nodded happily. "Where outside?"

"Oh, just anywhere . . . away from camp. Find a good spot; I'll follow your scent there." Giving her one last playful flick with his tail, he proceeded to pad across the clearing, heading for the medicine den.

Sandstorm watched him enter the den, hearing an almost inaudible mew of welcome from their daughter, then paced out of camp. On her way out, she passed Dustpelt, who was returning to camp along with Hazeltail, Ashfur, and Lionpaw on a hunting patrol. There was no doubt Dustpelt had noticed her scent, what with the way his eyes grew slightly wider and he watched her leave for a very brief moment. But Sandstorm didn't care right now; she had a 'hunting' spot to find!

It was twilight, heading into complete darkness, when Sandstorm had found a satisfying spot deep in ThunderClan territory. As far as she could tell, no cats had been here recently, so there most likely no threat of other cats finding them.

Taking one last glance around at the fast-darkening woods, Sandstorm settled down in a comfortable patch of thick grass to wait for her mate. Only a very short amount of time waiting was necessary, because a sudden rustle directly behind her sounded before she could finish counting the blades of grass surrounding her. The scent that came with the sound was fresh and foresty. Sandstorm got the impression Firestar had rolled in ferns before coming here. Why he did that, she didn't know, and she was too eager to get on with their friendly little session to ask. If she had to wait any longer, she might burst with heat.

Standing up, Sandstorm turned around to face her mate. Surprisingly enough, she could only see the outline of his figure. Had it gotten that dark?

Shrugging it off, Sandstorm padded forward to give him a soft lick on the cheek. "Are you ready?" she whispered, turning around to give him full view of her rear end. "You said you wanted to go hunting; now you're going to have to catch the prey." Without another word, she flashed away from him, winding around the trunk of a tree. She watched as her mate growled playfully, following her scent around the tree. Before he caught up to her, she was already behind a second tree.

They went on like that for a little while, before she got caught, being pounced on by the waiting tom as she passed a shadowy spot. A small yowl escaped from between her jaws, but she quickly cut it off, staring into her mate's eyes. She couldn't see their handsome green shine, but she could tell they were glowing with excitement, passion, and lust. The questions in his eyes were enough prompting; Sandstorm wiggled into a crouching position, letting out a purr as she felt his weight on top of her after a short moment.

The eager tom let his cock unsheathe, touching it to her entrance. Grasping her scruff between his teeth, he entered her without any warning whatsoever. Sandstorm yowled, more of pleasure than of pain, and assumed Firestar was just too eager to contain himself. It must've been true, because he started thrusting right away, small murmurs of pleasure sounding through her neck fur. Sandstorm responded by enthusiastically bucking her hips back in sync with his pumps. She was the type of cat who didn't waste time on the pain; instead, she sought out the pleasure. It was quite easy in this case.

"Keep going, Firestar," she groaned, throwing her head slightly back in bliss. "Go faster . . ."

He acknowledged her plead, thrusting even harder and faster than seemed possible. For a brief moment, Sandstorm wondered why he wasn't meowing back to her, but she decided it was because his jaws were locked firmly on her scruff.

Between yowls and moans, Sandstorm felt herself starting to climax. "Firestar," she gasped, gritting her teeth against a painful thrust, "I—I'm gonna—"

The tom on top of her nodded, her scruff still between his teeth. He gave her the go-ahead, squeezing her sides between his front paws. Sandstorm closed her eyes, moaning, and released, feeling cum drip out of her pussy. She breathed hard, feeling the member inside her about to climax as well.

"Go," she breathed, shifting a bit anxiously. He murmured a noncommittal sound back, letting out a slight growl as she released. Sandstorm yowled, enjoying the feel of hot white cum traveling deep into her core.

He abruptly stopped once he had finished coming, and pulled out, earning quick hiss from her as the barbs on his cock scraped the sides in her core.

Sandstorm turned around, leaning down to clean herself off. Between licks, she mewed, "Thank you, Firestar . . ."

She trailed off, coming to the realization that a cat was breathing down her neck. Slowly turning her head, she stared into sad green eyes holding disappointment. "F-Firestar . . .?" she whispered, her eyes growing wide. Whipping her head around, she faced the tom she had just mated with. "But then . . ." She leaped to her paws, shaking her head. "No . . . no!"

Turning around, she fled the clearing, hearing pawsteps behind her. But she pushed on harder with all her strength. She didn't want to face her mate. She didn't want to face the tom she knew _had_ to be Dustpelt. Why else hadn't she been able to detect his scent or see his fur? Why else had he stayed silent the whole time? So that she'd go on believing he was Firestar.

Stumbling to halt, Sandstorm panted, looking around wildly for a good place to stay the night where no cat would find her—especially not Firestar. But it was too late; her mate sprang out from the shadows, bowling her over so she was underneath him, staring into his eyes. They held disappoint, fury, and love. He still loved her?

For a few moments Sandstorm was speechless. In fact, she wasn't able to speak until Firestar himself spoke.

"Sandstorm—" he began, but she cut him off.

"I'm sorry, Firestar," she cried, closing her eyes. "I never meant to mate with Dustpelt, honest! It's just—"

Firestar touched his nose to hers. "I know, Sandstorm. It's Dustpelt's fault. I was there the whole time; you just didn't see me. And I heard a you few times, saying my name—you wouldn't have said it if you knew it was Dustpelt."

Sandstorm let out a sigh, mixed with a whimper. "I shouldn't have been so eager."

"We can still do it, you know." Firestar purred as Sandstorm opened her eyes in surprise.

"You still want to?" she whispered, hoping with all her heart that he was as forgiving as he seemed. Her heart soared as he nodded, and he got off, letting her up.

"Let's see if _you_ can catch me faster than _Dustpelt_ could," Sandstorm hissed playfully, scampering off with her true mate close behind.

**A/N: I actually really enjoyed writing the end... and yes, I meant to rewrite it, but I'm too lazy to do it. Heh.**

**Again, I'm not taking requests anymore. (For those of you who may not have read the top note or just decided to conveniently forget about it)**

**Next up is Goldenflower and Tigerstar, requested by Honeystar11! (And partly me)**


End file.
